Think Fast: The Begaining
by Fangirl Needs Help
Summary: Ok, so the Turtles and Splinter are all humans. Good thing right? Twist, Michelangelo and Leonardo both have twins…that are girls. Leo's twin, Annabella, is the oldest in the family while Mikey's twin, Saratoga, is the youngest. Follow Annabella and Saratoga's adventures, and watch has they become the Heroines they never thought they would be. I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUT


My morning started like any girl's morning with 5 other siblings did. Yelling. "Mikey!" A gruff voice yelled before my door was crashed down.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Raph sat on Mickey trying to punch him. "Wow guys! Lovely way for a girl to wake up!" I joked. Raph looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Sorry sis." Raph apologized; then gave Mikey a whack for good measure and walked out. Mikey got up and dusted himself off.

"Geez! That dude could kill me if he had the chance!" Mikey growled and looked at me. I probably looked like sewer trash. "Wow, Sara. You should get a shower."

"Out!" I growled and pointed at my non-existing- door. Mikey shrunk back and ran out the door. I smiled, and got up.

My name is Saratoga Hamato. I have blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. I'm 15, and the youngest, by 7 minutes.

I grunted as I pushed myself out of my bed. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I peeled my clothes off and stepped in. The warmth woke me up almost immediately. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, then scrubbed my skin free of dirt. I turning the shower off, I wrapped myself in grey towels.

I walked into my bedroom, and then remembered about my door. I sighed, grabbed my clothes, and walked back to the bathroom. Today I was wearing a green tank top, a sheer grey shirt, jean shorts, and black converse. My hair is now in a long side braid, and my face has some minimal makeup.

I walked out, and slid on the banister down to the kitchen. "I'm here my brethren! You may now have fun!" I teased, and stole Don's, one of my brothers, food.

"Hey! Sara!" Don frowned. I smiled and ate his food. "Never mind I was done any way!" Don sighed and left.

"Guys, it's time to go!" My eldest sibling, Annabella (Leo's twin), announced. Everyone smiled except for me. "Fine! Let me get my bag." I said and ran up to my room. I grabbed my tan backpack from my desk, and ran back to my brothers. "Let's go to prison!" I sighed.

"Sara, it's not prison, just a place you don't want to be!" Don teased me. Raph hit him on the back of his head. "Cut it out Raph!" Leo growled.

"C'mon the bus 'ill be here soon." Bella said, and walked out the door. They followed us out, Mikey complaining about pizza rolls.

"All I'm saying is, why eat them in tiny bites when you can eat an entire pizza?" Mikey asked Leo. "Maybe because you can eat it on the go." Leo smirked. Mikey thought for a moment, then nodded.

I looked around nervously, waiting for the bullies to get here.

Wait a second… maybe I should explain myself a bit.

When all 6 of us were little, my brothers got mutagen spilt on them. Bella and I didn't. They got turned into turtles, and were teenage mutant ninja turtles, whereas we were Teenage Ninjas. So we've lived a semi normal life.

Then, over spring break, Don was able to turn them into humans. So today was there first time to go to school. And they have no Idea about what they are getting in to.

"Hey look! It's Saratoga!" Someone by the name of Ronald laughed. That brought me out of my trance. In front of me stood 4 idiotic and shellfish seniors.

"Hey guys." I smiled. They frowned and pushed me back. I slid and hit the pole of the stop sign. Donnie came over to me.

"Sara, are you alright?" He asked looking for any sign that I could be hurt. "Yeah Don, I'm fine." I smiled. He gave me his toothy smile (-1 tooth) and turned to our other brothers. They had the seniors running away.

"Who are they?" Raph growled looking at me. "No one hurts my baby and gets away with it!" Raph growled some more, probably scaring some freshmen.

"They're just a couple of seniors who think they're all that." Bella explained as Don helped me up. One of my friends, Cody, actually one of my _best_ friends ran up to me. Of course Don blocked me from him. I laughed a bit and pushed him aside.

"Sara! Whoa, who are they?" Cody asked, looking at my brothers.

"They're my brothers. The guy in the orange shirt is my older twin, Mikey, the Tall dude is my older brother Donnie, the buff guy in red is Raph, and the guy giving you the evil eye is Leo." I explained. We looked over, and of course, all of them were giving him the evil eye.

"Who's Leo, I think they're all giving me the evil eye." Cody joked. I laughed.

Raph came up and put his arm around my shoulder. "Who're ya?" Raph asked. All of my brothers came up behind me. "You like my gang?" I whispered in Cody's ear. He laughed, and my brothers gave me a weird look.

"Guys, this is Cody. He's one of my best friends." I explained, then noticed the school bus that was coming towards us, I saw Bella looking it at as well. "And that's the bus."

As soon as I got on the bus, I sat next Cody and listened to Imagine Dragons. The whole ride to school, I could feel my brother's stares. Bella was sitting in the very back with her popular friends. Mikey/ Raph were sitting 2 seats behind us, and Leo/Donnie were sitting across the aisle from them.

"You're brothers are really protective of you!" Cody said, making me take out an ear bud.

"They're not usually like that. Well, they are but Ronald's gang decided to mess with me this morning." I told him. His eyes went fierce as he whipped his head back, and gave Ronald and his buddies a cold hard stare.

He looked back at me. "You know, the buff one, uh Raph?" I nodded. "Well, he seems like someone for Jersey." He explained. "Yeah, but he's a softy… actually he's not. He almost kills my twin at least once a day." I laughed. He smiled and looked out the window.

I put my ear buds in and leaned on his shoulder. What? He was like a 5th brother to me. I closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

"Sara, wake up, we're pulling into school." Cody shook me. I opened my eyes, just as we came to a stop. I frowned and pulled my stuff together. The bus driver went down the aisle, dismissing us as fast as he can. My brothers got of first (Cody and I were too slow) and were waiting for me.

As soon as I was of the bus, I gave Cody a half hug. "See ya in 1st!" I told him, and walked over to my brothers.

"Are you two dating?" Mikey asked. I laughed at his question. "No Mikey, we've been best friends for 11 years. I talk about him a lot." I told my twin. He knitted his eyebrows together, trying to remember.

"C'mon, we need to get you schedules; hopefully we'll have the same!" Bella told them. Leo was looking at some girl, and not paying attention to her. The others saw this, and tried not to laugh.

Bella frowned at them and yanked on Leo's arm,, making him fall hard on his face. "Dude! That was so cool!" Mickey laughed. Raph helped Leo up from the ground, giving Mikey his signature glare. "I said, let's get you're schedules." Leo, blushed and followed Bella to the office.

Once there, the receptionist, Ms. Rita looked up at us. "Hey Saratoga, Annabella! Who are they?" She asked. "These are our brothers. They used to be homeschooled, but I was able to talk them into coming to public." I half lied. Ms. Rita nodded and handed them their schedules.

They all looked at theirs, and looked at each other's. As it turned out, we have all of the same core classes and foreign language class together. (Except for math. We all have Algebra, but Donnie has Pre-AP Geometry.)

Leonardo

1\. Algebra

2\. English Pre-Ap

3\. Art I

4\. Japanese

5\. Biology Pre-AP

6\. World Geography Pre-Ap

7\. Athletics

Raphael

1\. Algebra

2\. English Pre-Ap

3\. Metalworks

4\. Japanese

5\. Biology Pre-AP

6\. World Geography Pre-Ap

7\. Athletics

Donatello

1\. Geometry Pre-Ap

2\. English Pre-Ap

3\. Computer Core

4\. Japanese

5\. Biology Pre-AP

6\. World Geography Pre-Ap

7\. Athletics

Michelangelo

1\. Algebra

2\. English Pre-Ap

3\. Theatre 2

4\. Japanese

5\. Biology Pre-AP

6\. World Geography Pre-Ap

7\. Athletics

The bell rang, and kids started moving down the hallways, to their hallways. "Bye Donnie!" We chorused as he walked into his new class room. He stuck his tongue out at us, and entered his class room. "Will you sit with us?" Leo asked, glancing at all of the idiots if the hallways. I shrugged. "Sure."


End file.
